


Burns Are Just The Fire’s Kiss

by Storytravelled



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, It ends fast tho this ones short, Sunny being adorable, comforting and a lil bit of love and happy, most of it is self explanatory ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytravelled/pseuds/Storytravelled
Summary: Klaus and Sunny are with the Volunteers Fighting Disease, and they come across someone who could use a hug and some kind words. She gets Sunny’s wonderful care program instead!
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire & Original Character, Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire, Sunny Baudelaire & Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Burns Are Just The Fire’s Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This (apparently) was something I did when I was a toddler as my mother was a doctor and I came with her to work sometimes. @VFDBaudelaireFile13 gave me the idea, so a big thank you to her for that!

Walking with the Volunteers Fighting Disease was quite dull, though Sunny tried her best to sing along, though her voice was small. But she stopped singing as she entered this room, because she heard crying. Soft sobs could be heard that caused her fellows to try to be even merrier and cheer up the crying woman in the hospital bed.

Klaus approached her gently, Sunny trailing behind. “Ma’am? Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

“It’s- it’s just-” the woman tried to hold it back, but her story tumbled out of her mouth, breaking through the weak dam she was trying to maintain. She was burned severely over her face and arms, and looked to be in a lot of emotional pain as well as physical. “My name is Emily and I’m a babysitter. And I love children, but now they’ll be too afraid of me! I don’t have any other option, and they’ll- they’ll hate me and- and…” she trailed off, dissolving into sobs once more. The Baudelaires got the message.

Sunny knew what she had to do. She climbed up onto the hospital bed. “Not afraid!” She announced. “Beautiful.” She assured Emily, pointing at her. The toddler gave her the best hug she could while trying not to hurt her wounds, and the woman was so moved that her tears became that of joy and love. “Thank you, little one. What’s your name?” She whispered, smiling a little.

“Sunny.” The little girl chose not to say her surname, as that could alert her presence as one of the Baudelaire “murderers”. Apparently, though, she hadn’t been recognized. 

“That’s a very pretty name, Sunny.”

“Tanks!” Sunny smiled, clapping her hands and playing gently with the woman’s fingers as very young children often do. 

“Sessik emalf.” She said, which Klaus translated for her as, “Burns are just really painful results of fire trying to give you kisses. It doesn’t change you on the inside!”

“Aww. You’re a sweetheart, little Sunny. Thank you.” Emily gave the toddler a watery smile, though the child was blurry through the tears of happiness bursting from her eyes. 

“Welcome.” Sunny replied, giving her a little baby kiss on the cheek before allowing Klaus to pick her up as the volunteers were leaving again.

“Have a wonderful day, ma’am. I’m glad my sister and I could help.” Klaus smiled as he left.

“You too!” The babysitter called back, still mulling over the young girl’s words.

She was right. The flame’s kisses were painful and scarring, but they were only scars.

The fire inside her was so much stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
